


Maybe In This Life

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, For the first timeee in forever i wrote a straight character, Heterosexual Character, I have lots of feeling, Magical Tattoos, Other, Rare Pairings, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, What Have I Done, Whhaaaatttt, fluffy fluff, im trying okay, its twelve am and i should be asleep but no here i am tagging a fanfic, not gay?!?!?!!?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Soulmates we are all born with them. Some have yet to meet and some never will. We are haunted by their memories, we experience joy when they do. We feel their sorrow, we hurt for those that we have never met.I have never had a memory from my soul mate. I have never heard their voice lull me to sleep. I'm abnormal.I was born with lighting tattooed on my wrists spidering around like veins.I have accepted my abnormality and it's okay.It's always okay.OrDarcy Lewis learns that even with her abnormality she can be happy. Especially when her abnormality is a six something, blond, and God of thunder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's way late at night but like- this fic has been sitting dusty and prewritten. I want to share it with you guys, sorry if it starts a little lame- the writing is old for me.

Darcy darted up the steps her heart pounding in her chest. Her tattoo was taking on a glowing shade of silver as it ran up her arm. It tracked new markings on her arms branching off the original strikes.   
She stood under the awning and stared up at the sky. A dark mass of clouds swirled above, thunder rumbled in the distance.   
Lightning raced across the sky mirroring the actions on her arm.  
Her breathing hitched in her throat as she stepped inside to Jane's office. She had been interning for this woman for about eight months. She liked her like a sister and she was crazy.   
Jane lifted her head from her laptop and smiled at the woman.  
"Hello Darcy."  
Darcy waved. Jane looked at Darcy's arm, "Your marks, they doing the thing?"

Darcy laughed nodding.   
"Yeah, they're doing the thing Jane."

She put her coat across the back of a chair and headed to the coffee pot.   
Distracted by looking out the window, Darcy dropped scalding water on her hand. She swore and gripped her hand tightly.   
She was baffled by the strange weather, sure New Mexico had its crazy storms but this was different. Darcy couldn't help but feel like this was a build up to another storm ready to blow in.

"You okay there?" Jane called out, her eyes still firmly glued to her screen. 

"Fine." Darcy finished scooping the coffee into the filter and she turned it on.   
She wandered to Jane's side.   
"Hey boss lady, have you eaten today?"

Jane shrugged and kept scribbling down notes from the graphs and heat patterns onto her notebook.

"All take that as a no."   
Darcy sauntered her way back into the kitchenette that filled up part of the unbearably small office.   
She opened up the fridge and stared into the almost empty box.   
Ketchup packets and half a jar of old mayonnaise. She wrinkled her nose and slammed it shut.   
"I'm going to step out and get you some lunch before you manage to starve yourself."

"M'okay." Jane tapped the pencil on her nose thinking.   
Darcy picked up her coat and purse, heading back out into the insane weather. 

Darcy laughed and shook her head as she walked down the steps.   
She got into the jeep that Jane used when she wanted to go out into the field. Darcy put the key into the engine and started the vehicle. Rain soon began pouring down, each drop was about the size of a quarter and it was pounding heavily on the windshield of the car.   
Darcy frowned and flipped on her windshield wipers on. 

"What the hell..." She muttered as she flipped on the radio. None of the stations were clear, the car was filled with static. She hit the radio in an attempt to get a better signal. Nothing.   
She groaned as she rolled up to the spot light.   
She gave up and just turned the stupid thing off. She swore and pulled into the small diner parking lot. She rummaged through her purse searching for her small umbrella.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" She shouted into the empty car. Her umbrella was no where to be seen and the rain seemed to come down even harder.  
Maybe this car would become her new home. She did not want to go out into that hell storm.   
Gritting her teeth she put her coat above her head and tucked her purse under her arm.  
Taking a deep breath and saying a farewell to her dry car, she made a dash to the diner doors.   
She thanked all the gods, God, and aliens that were out there that she didn't slip and become a Darcy splat on the concrete.   
She was still wet and dripping when she entered the diner but it could've been worse.   
She smiled at the woman who was working the counter.  
"Hey Brenda," Darcy gave her a half hearted wave and approached the counter.   
Brenda smiled then wrinkled her nose. "Darcy you are drenched!" 

Darcy arched her eyebrow. "That tends to happen when it's raining cats and dogs outside."

Brenda shook her head,  Sandwich for Jane and soup for you?"

"Bingo." She winked and gave her a thumbs up.   
Brenda laughed as she walked back into the kitchen. Darcy sat her self at the bar and rested her elbows on the counter.   
She sent a sideways glance out the window. Lightning raced across the sky, the clouds were solid and dark.   
Brenda entered back with her food and Darcy got out her billfold. As she rummaged for her card Brenda spoke.

"Maybe you should stay here until the storm dies down a bit." The older woman's green eyes were glued to the window.   
Darcy set her card on the counter.  
"I can't Jane needs to get her food, and I need to get back."

Brenda took the card and ran it through the register.   
"I'm just saying sweetheart, it's looking dangerous out there, and the weather radio signal has been knocked out."

"I didn't even know that was possible..."

The redheaded waitress shrugged.  
"Apparently so, drive safely Darcy."

Darcy stood and lifted the bag containing the soup and sandwich from the counter.   
"I will, don't worry about me. Tell the kids hi."

"Will do Darcy... will do."

The normal chime of the door was drowned out by the deafening roar of the wind and a loud clap of thunder.   
Darcy hurried to the jeep and dropped the bag into the passenger side.   
"Shitshitshit-"  
She drove down the road, streams of reddish water ran across the road as the dirt was picked up and moved by the rain. It made the road slick and hard to drive on. 

Distracted she almost didn't hear her cellphone ring.   
With one hand on the wheel the other digging in her purse she grabbed her phone. She answered the phone and put it to her ear.  
"Hello?"

"Hey, you've got the jeep, I need you to go out and bring me the extra laptop in my house."

"Jane! The weather is nuts!" 

"I know Darcy, but it's really, really important, all of my research could actually mean something- please hurry."

Darcy groaned.  
"You owe me woman."

"Sorry Darce."

"Bye jane"  
She slid the end call button and tossed her phone in the passenger seat.   
Darcy flipped on her blinker and headed to Jane's house.

Jane couldn't live in town like a normal person, no she lived in the middle of freaking nowhere.   
She just had too.   
The clouds swirled ominously above making Darcy pray that she would not be sucked up in a Twister remake.   
It was two o'clock in the afternoon and she had to turn on her head lights.   
The clouds seemed to get denser as time progressed. Darcy brought her hand to the flickering mark on her wrist. The silver streaks still racing like the lightning in the sky. 

CRACK.  
A loud bolt of lightning struck the road right in front of her car.   
Darcy swerved on the wet pavement, her car lost traction. She was in an uncontrollable spiral. Her heart raced and she hoped to God that her car didn't flip over.

WHAM.  
The spinning stoped. Her car was in a total stand still. She brought her hand to her split lip that she didn't even know how she had gotten. Her breathing was shaky and she was very scared.   
Darcy gazed out the window and blinked to make sure what she was seeing was accurate.   
A man stood in front of her car and there was a large dent in the hood of her car that looked suspiciously like two hand prints.   
His shoulder length blond hair was completely dry despite the raging storm around them.   
Oh crap, did she die? Was this the person that was taking her to which ever afterlife she had made her way into? Please- please not a fiery pit.

He slowly walked around to her car door and Darcy could only stare as her body was pressed firmly against the seat.  
He walked and that's when she noticed the armour and the red cape.   
Okay what in the actual fuck?!

He ripped her car door off.   
Nope. Uh nope.   
Darcy unlocked her seat belt and made a lunge across the car when she was caught.   
The blond man pulled her out of the car.   
Water poured around them yet they remained dry.

"Let me go!"  
She was turned around so she could see her assailant she pushed against him. 

He released her and Darcy shook her head.   
"Who are you, why is my car wrecked and how-!" She angrily pointed to the car door on the opposite lane of the small road.   
The man's eyes followed her angry pointing.   
"You were trapped and spinning. I saved you, and I couldn't exactly let you die."  
Darcy frowned. She looked down when she saw it.   
She gripped his wrist and pulled it up. Under the very tip of his armour she could see the flashing blue and silver. 

"You, you too?"   
She put their forearms together and stared.

"Are you lady Darcy Lewis?"  
She looked up.  
"And you must be Thor... hi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a little cheesy writing but- after this chapter I will rewrite a new one.

There she stood in the rain, with whom she had decided was her soul mate.   
His name was Thor, she had seen it in her dreams. She had gotten some of his memories, and she had thought they were insane scenarios her sleep deprived brain concocted. Soulmates, got memories clearly, they knew whose memories were whose. Typically soulmates grew up knowing of each other. Darcy only knew hazy fragments and a first name. 

 

She again lifted his forearm once again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. 

"Wow. Okay this is, wow. How did you rip my door off? How come we aren't soaked? Why the hell are you wearing a cape? I really would like some answers." She moved her arms to cocoon themselves around her body. 

He smiled fondly at her frazzled state of confusion.   
"I am Thor, the God of Thunder."

She pulled a face.  
"Okay now you're just shitting with me."

"Pardon? I dont-"

"You can't just poof into my life, with a matching mark, save me from spinning into an impending death and then claim you are the God, of THUNDER!" 

He looked mildly taken aback by her sudden out burst but he remained calm.   
"I only speak to you the truth Lady Lewis-"

"Darcy. My name is Darcy."

"The truth only Darcy, why do you think we are untouched by the rain?"

Her science sadly did not have an explanation for that.   
"But-" 

"Why do think I was able to pry you from that metal contraption?"

Darcy stared silently at her mangled jeep. Sighing she looked back at the man in front of her.   
"I need to get back to the office and that was my only way home here."  
She stomped her foot in irritation.   
"Perhaps I could take you to your desired location?"

She rubbed her eyes again. Sighing.  
"Unless if you can fly I doubt that-"  
He picked her up, her inner voice was pleased by the definition in his arms and broad chest.   
"Let me guess... you can actually fly?"

The brute smiled at her, it was adorable and kind of infectious. Like a Labrador. A really strong, really handsome Labrador. She needed to drop the metaphor.  
"Darcy, hold on. "

He picked up a hammer that she hadn't noticed was sitting on the side of the road.   
He held her to his side with one arm and swung the hammer in a helicopter like fashion.

"Do you even know where to go?!" She shouted above the noise. 

"Memories, remember?!" No. Darcy did not remember. 

The took off.   
Flying was incredible, but horrifying at the same time. She was afraid she was going to choke the life out of him as she clung in for dear life, her face buried in his chest.   
Thor laughed as he touched down back in front to the shop.   
Darcy's eyes were clenched shut as she still held on.   
"Have we stoped?"

"Yes we have. You're safe now." She sighed and slowly removed herself from him and stop on the ground thanking the Lord she was touching the earth and not flying above it. 

"Oh dear... I don't think I am made to fly..." the earth was spinning. 

She shook her head to notice that the storm had come to a halt and now bright rays of light shone on the wet pavement.   
"The storm..." 

He lifted her hand bringing it to the light. She gasped.   
Her lighting bolts hand turned a gold, similar to the sun that was shining.   
"Gold like the rays of the sun." He placed his lips next to her markings.   
"Beautiful."

She blushed, before taking her wrists back whilst feeling flustered and uncomfortable. Freaking soul marks.

"We, we- uh should go inside, I'm sure Jane is worried. Follow me."  
Thor trailed behind Darcy as she walked inside. She held the door open for him as he walked in and smiled at her. He sure does smile a lot...

Jane was buzzing about with a mug of coffee. When she turned and saw Darcy she threw her hands up and shattered the mug. The brunette flinched at the sound. 

"Darcy!" 

She jumped over the pieces and pulled her into a hug. Darcy was taken aback by the sudden embrace by the smaller woman, but slowly accepted it.  
"I was so worried when you didn't answer you phone! No weather signals or anything came through! The power was even out briefly! I was scared!"  
Darcy chuckled.   
"I'm fine Jane really."  
Jane pulled back to observe the man that stood next to Darcy.   
"Oh who's this?"

Thor smiled at Jane.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you lady Jane. I am Thor, son of Odin, and I am Darcy's soul mate. We share the same mark."

Jane looked back in forth between the two of them, she broke out into a giant smile.  
"I am so happy for you both! Congratulations!"   
Darcy arched her eyebrow at the woman who's reactions were relatively small even if she was horribly excited.   
Jane looked like she was going to start jumping and down in any minute.   
Darcy and Thor shared a glance, then smiled.   
Jane tackled Thor in a hug surprising the blond man. She was surprised by Jane's touchy feely behavior, she typically shied away from physical affection.   
"This is absolutely fantastic!"

Darcy would have to agree.


End file.
